


Caught me

by Tigergaze



Series: Not your kind of people [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 16 year old Jim, AU, Kinda, M/M, Mentions of Murder, Mentions of Pedophilia, Not to do with seb, Serial Killers, Swearing, Violent Thoughts, Younger!Jim, im so sorry, just in case, mormor, not really - Freeform, older!Seb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-22
Updated: 2013-06-22
Packaged: 2017-12-15 19:16:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/853087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigergaze/pseuds/Tigergaze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian Moran is one of two Serial killers currently operating in London. Unlike his counterpart, he keeps to himself, keeps things quiet. He doesn't want the attention of anyone, not the media, not the police, but when Sebastian's path crosses with that of a boy, he is unaware of how is life is about to become complicated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught me

**Author's Note:**

> I Am sorry that I haven't written anything new in a month or so but I was during exams. I'm done now and should have much more time for this now! This is new and something I wanted to get off my chest because I've been watching too much Hannibal and The Fall. Sigh. I'm pretty ashamed of myself over this but here it is anyway.  
> Enjoy.

Sebastian enjoyed the first sip of his pint, the foam tickling his upper lip as he drank.

Tonight had been a good night. He had finally gotten his hands around the throat of a man he had been stalking for almost two weeks. It had felt so good to finally do it, to press the life out of someone else’s body, see the panic and fear freeze on their face, trapped there forever. Sebastian smirked just thinking about it.

The man sat by himself in the pub, looking pretty normal as anyone you might find in a place like this. The blond wondered vaguely how many other psychopaths were sitting enjoying a drink right now. A part of him hoped that he was the only one because then for at least one moment he was special, the craziest person in the room. Cheers.

Of course, Just because Sebastian was possibly the only killer in the room, it didn’t mean that he was the only killer in the city. In fact, it was not his work that was splashed all over the news, rather someone that the media had called The Boy Butcher. Sebastian cast his eyes up to the telly, watching the several pictures of young boys flash on screen. They all looked so happy, so bright eyed, blissfully unaware of what was to befall them. Sebastian raised his glass a little, heed drink to innocence, something he had lost a long time ago.

The man’s gaze fell back to his drink, thumbing the rim absentmindedly. The Butcher always made good news; he was everywhere, the papers, the radio, the telly. He was famous already, Christ, he’d make history when he’s caught. Sebastian himself often wonders of he should not have gone a different route with the whole serial killer thing. That could be him up there on the screen, his art on display. But Sebastian had never been on for lime light. Attention was one thing, but he enjoyed being able to sit and have a pint too much, safe in the knowledge that no one knew he was out there. Oh London would weep if they knew they had two killers on the go.

He had almost finished his drink when he heard the telly being turned up. Ah, breaking news. They found another boy then. There are murmurs in the pub and a tense tone defended on the room like a smothering blanket.

Sebastian grimaced a little, tapping the glass with his finger. This is meant to be HIS reflective time, not thinking about his buddies. He should be enjoying the afterglow of his own kill, that peace and satisfaction it caused him but he felt the buzz fading as his mind turned to the Victims.

“Sick fucka…” Someone spits and the room agrees. Children were such a touchy subject.

Why children? He wondered, glancing at the screen again, trying to see them the way The Butcher saw them. He always chose boys ranging from 12 to 16. Again, his mind wandered back to the innocence, that light in a child eyes, though these boys were more teenagers. A child knew nothing about the seedy, dirty mind of adults, perhaps that was the draw of teens. They acted as if they knew so much, what it meant to have sex, to be desired in such a way. Sebastian could see the appeal in that, in the fake confidence that would slip away as they realised what they had gotten themselves into.

Sebastian blinked and then frowned.

It had only been a flash but he had enjoyed that thought a little more than he liked. Moran didn’t go for children.

 He glanced about and in the corner a couple were snogging, more like trying to eat each other’s faces off. Dead children on the telly but that clearly didn’t kill their mood, so why was it affecting him? Upsetting him in a way that he knew was not sadness for the loss of the boys but maybe because he was thinking a little too much like his friend the Butcher. He shifted a little.

He should have been content from his recent kill but he needed more.

Draining his glass, Sebastian nodded his thanks to the bartender and headed outside. The night air was fresh against his face, ruffling the blonds short hair. He stood for a moment before reaching into his pocket and pulling out his fags. Before he started to think too deep, Sebastian needed to have a smoke.

He watched the flame lick the end of the cigarette obscenely before flicking his lighter shut. The man indulged in a long, excellent intake of nicotine before blowing out smoke. That was better. Now he could focus his mind on the question looming above him.

What did he want?

The short answer was sex, though it didn’t feel quite right.

He could go find someone to fuck; it was never really that hard. He was handsome and had a voice that tended to convince people that what he wanted, they wanted too. He didn’t really fancy all the hassle of talking however and if he didn’t talk, the other person would and Moran didn’t want that either.

He took another drag of his cigarette, watching as a bunch of men stumbled on the opposite side of the road, the same bright red t-shirt saying “Dav’s getting hitched” written proudly on display.

He could hire someone for sex. There would be no talking in that scenario, didn’t have to be and he could even kill them afterwards if he wanted...but…even this didn’t feel right. Frustration brewed in Sebastian, and he stared into space. He couldn’t remember the last time he had felt this wound up after a kill, for god sake it was supposed to help him relax.

It was on the third drag that Sebastian saw it, the answer to his desire.

Sebastian’s first thought was that the boy should be wearing a jacket of some sort. While it wasn’t freezing, there was a breeze that was harsh enough to cause the pale boys skin offence. He was short; legs lean in a pair of dark, skinny jeans. His white t-shirt just about covered his shoulders but was short enough to tease a revealing line of skin on his stomach. Headphones in, Sebastian could make out his lips moving now and then, mouthing the words to whatever song took  his fancy in that moment.

The boy was stunning, truly something different. A male version of snow white with his marble skin and dark hair. He reminded Sebastian of a state of a cherub, smooth and perfect.

He stood by the bus stop, shriving a little. Sebastian imaged how it would feel to reach out and run his knuckles over the goose bumps formed on the skin. That caused Sebastian to shiver himself and he knew that he had to get closer. As if on cue, the boys eyes lifted from the concrete of the path and rested on Sebastian.

And what eyes they were.

If Sebastian had had any reservations about going over, they were soon gone when the boy gave him the invention, a small, sweet little grin. Moran’s feet moved of their own accord as he flicked his fag away, crossing the street silently. He didn’t really know what he was thinking, approaching a boy who could be no older than seventeen. Sebastian’s eyes roamed over his form and he nearly grinned, wondering if he would have to lean down to kiss the younger. Perhaps the boy would be so kind to stand on his tippy toes.

The bus pulled up just as Sebastian reached the other side of the road, its passengers stepping off in a steady stream. It created a wall between him and the smaller and he nearly growled.  The boy was watching him through the gaps between the shifting people, those large eyes  fixed on him so intently and Sebastian felt a jolt of power and lust well up in him. When they had all left, it was just himself, the boy climbing onto the bus.

The dark haired boy, though he had his choice of seats, decided instead to hold onto one of the poles instead. Sebastian approached him slowly; their eyes locked as he shifted passed the boy. The sound of his feet hitting the floor every time he took a step was clear in the empty bus.

If he had any sense, Moran knew he would sit away from the boy, not wanting to appear the predictor he was. However, the draw of the younger male was too much and Sebastian made his interest clear in a sudden decision as he reached out and took hold of the same pole the boy held, standing right behind him.

A satisfied feeling slithered about in Sebastian’s stomach as he heard a sharp intake of breath from the younger when he realised just how close Sebastian was standing. Moran was inches from the boy, his breath ticking the hairs on the back of the youngers head.

To anyone who looked, it was clear that Sebastian was making advances and with the recent murders it was attention Moran did not need but the boy was so very close and he could just reach out and touch him. In his mind the smaller would do nothing, heed behave and just let Sebastian feel his neck, his shoulders, any part, every part.

However, after a moment, Sebastian pulled away.

What was he doing? This was dangerous and he was smarter than this. The blond grumpily moved to a seat, turning his gaze out the window.  His mind was busy with conflict, weighing up his desires verse his needs. Going after a child like this was dangerous, one wrong move and the smaller might yell or accuse him of foul play. People were so unease due to the murders, really Sebastian should just keep his interests else were. Grunting, Moran pressed his head against the glass, shutting his eyes for a moment.

When he opened them, his peripheral vision caught an interesting sight.  

The boy had moved from his standing position to the seat right in front of Sebastian. In fact, the boy was turned around in said seat and was looking at him. Moran cocked his head, fighting to hold back a grin as the boy flashed his own.

“Do you want to have sex with me?”

There was a pause as Sebastian shifted in his seat, reassessing the situation. Along with all his physical attractions, the boy had an accent, a sweet little thing that sounded so filthy banding about dirty words.

“I don’t fuck kids...”

The boys smile grew and he rested his chin on the head rest, one arm draped over the back of the seat.

“Dangerous question to bandy about kid, you know there is a killer on the loose...He’d love to get his teeth into you...” Among other things.

The younger licked his lips and Sebastian followed the action with his eyes, watching how his slick tongue smoothed over his lips in less than a second, though it felt much, much longer to Moran. Cocking his head as he looked at the older man, the boys grin didn’t disappear.

 “And what about you?”

Sebastian smirked at the question but he felt a sense of unease under the boys gaze. There was something hidden there, the fog of the boys eyes making it hard to read, like smudged letters on a page.  After a second, the smaller moved from his seat and climbed into Sebastian’s lap. Normally Sebastian would have cast the boy off him but the second he felt the heat of the boys bum on his crotch, Moran knew that he had found the cure for his itch.

He had to have this boy.

Sebastian wanted to fuck him, the hurt him, to make him cry and scream because it felt so good.

Moran knew the boy would look so pretty with a split lip, maybe a bruise to go with it.

But...

“I don’t fuck kids…” He repeated, trying to give the younger a chance to run, to get away before Sebastian gave into the urges clawing to get out. It was if the boy could see Moran’s thoughts written on his face. “You can kill me after, I don’t mind...” The smaller reached up and stroked the side of his face, eyes taking in the few scares Moran had dotted here and there.

“I think you have me confused with someone else...” Sebastian mumbled, leaning into the Irish boys touch. He had soft hands, soft skin that would bruise easily.

“I know you’re not him, you’re the other one...”

“The other what?”

“The other serial killer running about London at the moment, although...running isn’t quite the right word...You’re stalking...”

Sebastian said nothing, brain running though a million scenarios. It would be so easy to reach up and snap the boy’s neck, not that it would get him far. He found himself in a rare situation, one that presents a number of unique problems. How did this boy know? Did he really know or was he playing games? His gaze was impossible to read.

“I really want you to fuck me….” The boy breathed, kissing by his ear. A shudder ran though Sebastian and he found his thumb softly stroking the boy’s leg. “But since you seem hesitant...we could do something else until you are comfortable enough in the knowledge that you are not the same as him...”

Those words made him freeze and he frowned, looking at the boy. “That’s what you are worried about right? If you fuck me, you’re the same as him?” The more the boy talked the more it felt like it was a grown physiologist sitting in his lap and not a child. Yes, this boy was different, he was something interesting and new and Sebastian did want to fuck him, there was no denying that now.

While Moran had been thinking about this, the boy climbed out of his lap and headed to the door of the bus. It was slowing down and approaching its stop. “So...You coming?”

Sebastian swallowed, heart beating fast in his chest. He couldn’t remember the last time he had felt so thrown. It excited him.

The sight of the boy stepping off the bus had the blond scrambling to get to his feet, hurrying to the door to follow him. Sebastian looked about. This street was busy and the boy was short enough to slip away if he wanted.

Moran felt familiar, soft fingers slip through his own and he looked down to see the boy grinning up at him, hand in Sebastian’s.

“So...Where to kid?”

“I want to see a film; you’re taking me to the cinema.”

“Yeah...alright…”

Sebastian let the boy lead him down the street. The smaller was humming to himself, as if he wasn’t hand in hand with a serial killer. Moran smirked a little, trying to figure the boy out. He had a feeling that there was much more to the child then met the eye and that he too was stalking London in his own way, how it affected Sebastian remained to be seen.

 

TBC

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if anyone feels cheated by the lack of smut but its coming! This just, set the tone....


End file.
